


Discovered

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although not apparent in Al's looks, the Weasely genes were certainly passed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for albuscorpius100 on Livejournal.

“Argh!” Al screamed in frustration, his face flushed red with anger as he continued to rant and rave. “I don’t see why you’re being this way! It’s no different to how it was before. In fact, all that’s changed is that you know it’s going on! Why do you always have to be so mean to me?”

Al knew, as soon as he said it, that he sounded like a petulant child, but if he was going to be treated as such he would damn well play the part.

He opened his mouth once more and his grievances poured forth.

  
...   


Scorpius pressed himself flatter against the kitchen wall; hoping that no one would pay him any attention or drag him into the heated debate. Father had been correct in saying Weasleys should not be angered. He had always feared his parents’ response to their relationship and not the Potters’. Apparently, Scorpius was wrong. As Al faced off with his mother whilst Mr. Potter sat there in shock, Scorpius wished he could slink off home.

Although walking in on your son getting buggered through the mattress probably was not the best way to find out that they were more than friends.


End file.
